Kotonoha Katsura
Kotonoha Katsura is one of the two main heroines of School Days, 'she starts out as Makoto Ito's girlfriend after Sekai Saionji got them together. She also appears in the Summer Days and Cross Days as a secondary but important character. Appearance Kotonoha Katsura has dark purple silky staight hair that extends to her haunch and also has large dark purple eyes. More than just good looks, her body is very slender and matured for her age. One of her figure's most significant features is her extremely busty chest, only next to her mother Manami Katsura throughout the series. Her appearance and manner of dress has varied slightly throughout the games. Personality Generally, Kotonoha Katsura is a well-educated, polite and gentle young lady with reserved character, however different from her delicate appearance, deep down inside Kotonoha's heart is incredibly steadfast, especially to the bond between Makoto Ito and herself. But this kind of firmness can be lead to wrong directions, if she feels Makoto is leaving her and cannot be won back, such tremendous sorrow and desperation will drive her into berserk or "yandere" (expressed by her lusterless eyes), and render her to commit suicide or to eradicate those who she thinks stealing Makoto away. Although the reason is not specified, Kotonoha is very afraid of males, especially scared by being touched by opposite gender, thus renders her and Makoto have some awkward moments at begining stage of their relationship, as Makoto constantly demands excessive physical contact and gets turned down, situation can be worsened. But when acknowledges fulfilling Makoto's demands of sex is vital to tighten their relationship, Kotonoha will get over her psychological block and offers her gorgeous body to Makoto in order to lock his heart with her, even proactively retaliate to drive her rivals away. Kotonoha's younger sister Kokoro Katsura, describes her as "some one comes from ancient time", due to her way of thinking and behavior. Hobbies Reading As a good student and an academic girl, Kotonoha enjoys reading and always stays at the library to read books for hours, she also seems to visit bookstores often. Iaido Although not good at sports, Kotonoha is proficient in martial arts, especially Iaido according to her younger sister, Kokoro's statement, which can explain why she can decimate the rivals of Makoto's love with ease. Arts Since childhood, Kotonoha has been involved in many activities, such as piano, ballet, Japanese dancing, calligraphy, etc. However all of these were stopped after she got enrolled to Sakakino Gakuen since her mother allowed her to have more freedom if she can enter this school. Housekeeping Kotonoha is also good at making specialized lemonade for Makoto, which the recipe is learned from her mother. Kotonoha is not good at housekeeping, especially not good at culinary arts and knitting, but she learns hard for Makoto. Relationships See the sub-page Kotonoha Katsura/relationships Endings See Kotonoha Katsura/endings Gallery *Kotonoha Katsura/gallery Anime Kotonoha's role in the anime is largely the same, becoming Makoto's girlfriend, only until at the end of episode 3 when Makoto quickly begins to tire of her, and begins getting closer to Sekai. After Makoto tells her she wants to break up, it sends her over the edge, until the end of episode 11, when Makoto had finally realized the damage he's done, and say he wants to be together again with Kotonoha. OVA Valentine Days Kotonoha is one of the major competitiors of "who can give the best chocolate to Makoto". She happens to make her chocolate for him with some bizarre and occult materials. Magical Heart Kokoro-chan! Kotonoha appears as "Magical Word (allusion to her given name)" to assist "Magical Heart (allusion to Kokoro's given name)" to fight against Docter S. She is seen to wear a very short kilt and a very close-fitting suit, and wields a Japanese blade. Reception Kotonoha Katsura receives polarized receptions from audiences, many people praise and sympathize her femininity and loyalty to Makoto Ito and categorize her into Nadeshiko Yamato. She also becomes one of the trademarks of yandere characters. Kotonoha is the most-liked character among all characters of School Days since its release, and keeps this championship in following works. In Japan, she is titled as "言葉樣/Kotonoha-sama (Kotonoha Her Majesty)" by supporters, while in China (both mainland and Taiwan) she is addressed as "言叶女神 (Goddess Kotonoha)" by supporters. Due to her reception, Kotonoha Katsura has the most promotion products throughout all (female) characters. Trivia *Her family name "Katsura" means "''Osmanthus fragrans" or "Cinnamomum cassia", while her given name "Kotonoha" is a variant of "Kotoba", means "language", "vocabulary", "word" in Japanese. *The origin of her full name is an allusion to Tarō Katsura (桂 太郎')',' a general in the Imperial Japanese Army, politician and three-time Prime Minister of Japan, and they share same birthday. *Kotonoha Katsura has the most various collection of clothes throughout the series, many of them are luxurious brands, and due to her striking good looks and extremely luscious body, she also has the most scenes of fan-service. *Strangely, Kotonoha Katsura wears glasses in Cross Days, but she also has a keen sight even capable to identify fast-moving objects far away in School Days and Summer Days. *In a novelization based on the infamous "Bloody Conclusion", written by '''Runa Okada', it is said Kotonoha Katsura has her first menarche during fifth grade of elementary school. *The actresses of Kotonoha Katsura's character voice in both visual novels and animation are actually the same person with different names. *She appears to be very bad at cooking, although has some improvements by time. 'Sources' *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days　まること　桂言葉グラフィティー", ISBN978-4-86176-773-9. *JIVE Fan Book "Cross Days", ISBN978-4-87376-338-5. *JIVE Fan Book "School Days　公式ビジュアル·アートーワクス", ISBN978-4-86176-263-5. *JIVE Fan Book "SummerDays & SchoolDays Visual Collection", ISBN978-4-86176-330-4. Category:Characters Category:Katsuras